Embodiments of the invention relate to methods of and systems for controlling a motor vehicle, particularly when it tows a trailer or semi-trailer.
Stability is a primary concern for a vehicle attempting to brake, especially when the vehicle tows a trailer. In addition, road conditions also affect how a vehicle comes to a stop. For example, when a vehicle is traveling at normal speed on a dry road, the vehicle activates its brakes and comes to a stop after a period of time has elapsed. However, when a vehicle is traveling at the same speed on an icy road, the vehicle takes longer to come to a stop. When a vehicle is towing a trailer, for example, the stability of the vehicle also becomes a major concern, particularly when the vehicle travels at high speed, makes a turn, and/or travels under non-ideal road conditions.
While many vehicles are usually equipped with anti-lock braking systems (“ABS”), or electronic stability programs (“ESP”), trailers are generally not equipped with ABS, or ESP. As such, feedback from a trailer to a towing vehicle is unavailable. Excessive braking by a motor vehicle towing a trailer may result in swinging of the trailer, which causes instability of the vehicle and/or the trailer. As a result, there is a limited amount of deceleration (braking) that a towing vehicle can exert while maintaining stability of the towing vehicle.